Guessing
by Patriot Demigod of the Legion
Summary: *DURING BEAUTIFUL CREATURES* Based of the song Guessing by Against the Current. Lena cannot stop thinking about a certain Mortal. She could hardly believe that she would fall for a Mortal. Much less, a Mortal descendant of her ancestor who cursed the Duchannes family's lover.


**I just finished Beautiful Creatures... I AM IN LOVE WITH LETHAN. I had to write a fanfic for them! **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Kami Garcia or Margaret Stohl to you?**

* * *

Lena gets lost in Ethan. A whole lot. Ever since they first met. Ever since he nearly killed her with his car when she made it rain. Never did Lena think that this would happen. That she would fall for a Mortal just a few months before her Claiming. And that the Mortal she would fall for is the descendant of the Mortal, Ethan Carter Wate, whom her ancestor who cursed the whole Duchannes family, Genevieve Katherine Duchannes, loved.  
Lena's Ethan was like the sky. The sky she was falling through, if that made any sense. From the clouds to the ground.  
She closed her eyes and tried Kelting with him

_Won't you catch me now?  
L. What do you mean?  
If I turn Dark.  
L. You aren't going to turn Dark.  
Promise?  
I promise._

Lena sighed. She wanted to believe him, but she felt like she couldn't. They were like two roads. Two roads that converged, either by accident, or on purpose. Lena looked at her hand. Today was 2.01, precisely ten days before the Eleventh. Her birthday, and her Claiming. Both her and Ethan weren't moving forward in this. The Book Of Moons isn't saying anything about how to stop this. Plus, the two were stuck in an impasse. An argument on whether or not Lena was going to Turn.

* * *

2.03, School day. Emily Asher and Savannah Snow were looking at Lena and Ethan. More specifically Lena. In response, Lena just looked down at the ground.

_Is something wrong?  
I'm fine._

Whenever Ethan was 'up' as Lena liked to put it, she felt like she was crashing down. Lena didn't understand why. Maybe she was just sad that she could never understand the Mortal world because she was too busy trying to understand her world, the Caster world. The Claiming, Sarafine, Uncle M, being a Natural, and so on.

Lena turned to Ethan and looked him in the eye. "It feels like we're guessing" She muttered.  
Ethan looks at Lena, she could tell that he was confused. "L. What do you mean?" He asks.

_I don't know. I feel like I could stay, or I could let you go at any minute.  
You are not going Dark, L.  
Besides that.  
What do you mean besides that?_

She sighed and looked away. "Nevermind" Lena said. She felt like she was wasting her time, just dealing with this. She was going to turn Dark. She already knew that, so why bother? Why continue guessing or finding ways to avoid the inevitable? She can't wait all her life for something meant to stop her Claiming. It was coming in eight days.

* * *

After school, Lena went home. She was greeted by Boo Radley. Nothing unusual about being greeted by a dog that could pass as a wolf. Well it wasn't unusual for Casters.  
When Lena entered Ravenwood Manor, Macon looked at her. "Lena" He called out.  
The young Natural approached him. "Uncle M?" She asked. She wasn't sure why Macon would call her over to him. To practice, maybe.  
"That boy, he broke you, didn't he?" Macon asked.  
Lena furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
Macon shook his head. Then changed the topic. "Lena, I want you to stay safe until..." His voice trailed off.  
Lena nodded. "Of course, Uncle M." She stated before heading upstairs to her room.

If she turned Dark. Would it be hard for her to move on? Lena thought. Then she pondered on Macon's words. How many times could she say that Ethan Lawson Wate broke her, in every way? She wasn't sure. But this would be the last time.

She was lost in space, there wasn't anything else to prove it. She was lost in space, and no matter how hard she tried. Lena couldn't face what was about to come on the Eleventh. Ethan rose up, and Lena fell through. Just like the sky. Did he feel this way? Or does he feel this way?

Before she falls asleep. It comes to her at once. Almost everything he said. And it seemed like she couldn't get them out. She couldn't forget them. It was like Ethan's words were burnt into the back of her head.

_You aren't going to turn Dark.  
I promise.  
I love you L._

Lena nearly sobbed into her pillow. "Ethan, don't give up on me. Please." She muttered before breaking into tears.  
"I won't L. I promise" A voice says.

That jolts Lena up from her thoughts. She looked at her door. Only to see him. The Ethan Lawson Wate.  
She smiled and wiped away some of her tears. "Ethan?" She knew she could always count on him. It was like she got him all figured out.  
Ethan goes over to her. He sits next to her in her bed. "Like I said. I won't give up on you L" He said and smiles.  
Lena's smile breaks into a grin as she grabs his collar and kissed him. There was a small jolt of electricity between them. But Lena didn't care.  
Soon, Ethan kisses back. He places his hand on her hair. Lena smiles under the kiss and the two break away.

"I can't wait all my life" Lena says.

* * *

**Good? Bad? This is my first fanfic for The Caster Chronicles in my defense!**


End file.
